The conventional cam slider, as shown in FIG. 1, is mainly used on punching machine to convert vertical action to horizontal action. In other words, it converts vertical force to horizontal force for lateral punching and precise machining. In general the conventional cam slider is comprised of a first sliding block (1) and a second sliding block (2) perpendicular to each other with a first 45 degree slant face (11) on the first sliding block (1) and a second 45 degree slant face (21) on the second sliding block (2) so that when the punching machine is operated to get a vertical action, the first slant face (11) and the second slant face (21) are displacing each other so that the second sliding block (2) is displaced leftward horizontally to convert the vertical force to horizontal force. Such a conventional structure of cam slider has some defects, as follows:
(1) The first sliding block and the second sliding block are displaced by each other through contact of the first and second slant faces, which means a large friction and consequently occurrence of significant wear and a large loss of acting force;
(2) The resulted horizontal stroke depends on the length of the slant face, adjustment of stroke is not possible. That is, it is necessary to remove and replace the sliding blocks with that having slant faces of other length, or replace with other cam slider for adjustment of stroke.
(3) The resulted acting force depends on the displacement of the slant faces, replacement of the sliding blocks is required for change of stroke, and hence it is not easy to adjust acting force.
(4) The slant faces are impacting each other for displacement, and hence significant wear on the slant faces occurs, and such impact may damage machine and shorten its service life.